Everything
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: 1x2 fluff. heero and Duo get-together in the dorms.


Everything

By Dark Sadistic Angel

Get-together 1+2 fluff. Disclaimers apply.

'I'm off. Don't wait up. I'll be late. Bye Heero.'

Footsteps rushed past him. Heero idly flicked through the technology magazine in his hand. He did not bother to look up to see Duo go.

The door did not click shut as he expected. Heero looked up. Duo was still by the door.

'Aren't you going?'

'Em... yeah, I suppose.'

'Then why are you still lurking by the door? Go.'

'I will.'

'You don't look like you're going.'

'Well, I was wondering....'

'What?'

'Why aren't you going too?'

'I don't want to.'

'It's a class party. Everyone's invited. You can come.'

'I don't want to.'

'Heero, do you like being alone?'

'.... Go away Duo.'

He turned away. The door clicked open. Then it clicked shut again.

'Duo, why are you still here?'

'I've changed my mind. I think I'll skip the party after all. Feel like a night in.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Is it weird or something?'

'Yes. You've never spent the night in before on a weekend.'

'Am I bothering you?'

Something in Duo's tone alerted him. Heero carefully placed down the magazine he had been reading onto his bed. He looked at Duo. The other was fidgeting by the doorway. It was like he was afraid. Or very nervous.

'No.'

'Can I sit by you then?'

'Yes.'

Duo shuffled over. He stood over Heero. Heero eyed Duo. Duo avoided his gaze.

'Are you going to sit?'

Duo sat. Silence fell. Heero picked up his magazine again and began reading. After finishing it, he picked up a nearby book from the bedside table. He began reading the book.

'Are you sure I'm not disturbing you?' came a soft voice.

'Quite sure.'

'Do you mind if I read that?'

'No. I've finished with that magazine.'

It was past ten when he reached the last pages of the book. He placed down the book and looked down towards Duo. Duo had fallen asleep on his bed, the magazine crumpled beneath his weight. His braid dropped half way off the bed. He briefly considered kicking Duo out from his bed. Then he shrugged. Heero tugged the covers from under Duo's dead weight forcefully. Duo rolled over to the wall against which the bed rested, his long braid trailing. The other youth settled into his new position with a soft sleepy sigh. Heero tossed the blanket over both himself and Duo. Then he rolled over and slept.

Heero awoke before Duo did. The other boy had snuggled up close to him during the course of the night, and now had him in a tight embrace. Although it was novel sensation, it wasn't uncomfortable feeling being hugged. The fact they were both male did not bother him. Heero simply lay there and waited for Duo to awake.

'Nnn....'

Long brown lashes fluttered open. For a moment, Heero watched as Duo sleepily looked at him and smiled. Then his roommate's eyes flew wide open with shock.

'Heero!'

Duo's face turned red. Duo released Heero from his embrace.

'Sorry! Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-'

'It's fine Duo.'

Heero rose up. He swept his legs over to the side of the bed and stood out from beneath the covers.

'I understand.'

He walked over to the closet without looking back at Duo. He knew the other was looking at him. No doubt with a puzzled look.

'Because I understand you Duo. You're more alone than I am.'

A sharp gasp.

'You don't have real friends do you?'

'I-!'

'Don't try to pretend with me. You don't have friends. No one knows the real you because you never let them.'

He pulled out pair of jeans and a tanktop from the closet. Heero laid the two items on the back of a chair. Heero turned. He looked coolly at Duo. The other youth's face was paler than paper.

'But what I don't quite understand,' he walked back towards his bed, 'is why you let down your mask to me last night.'

He sat down beside Duo. Duo scooted back. His normally open, cheery face was tense and tight.

'What are you talking about!? You're not making much sense you know-'

'Stop.'

'....'

'Don't bother with the mask now. It's too late. You don't have to answer me, because I'm going to find out.'

Heero leant over and lightly dropped a kiss on Duo's lips. His soft lips trembled underneath his. Heero lightly touched Duo's neck pulse. He stoked the beating hollow. There was a soft moan from Duo as Heero withdrew his tongue and then his lips. He looked deep into Duo's wide, uncertain eyes as they opened up.

'I see now. Finally.'

'And what do you see?'

'Your everything,' he said in satisfaction.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
